Life's Lessons: Understanding
by otaku12
Summary: Within the PWP of Life's Lessons: Massages. We each find a type of understanding in life. It is difficult to find, though, a person that is not only understood, but understands the reasons behind beind hated-like Uzumaki Naruto.[SasuNaru[Introspect.]


Hello, hello. This is the second part to the Life's Lessons fanfic. I suppose you can say that I'm planning to have a bunch of mini ficlets for this, but I dunno. No need to review, I just write for the sake of writing (if you want to call it that), and flames are pretty much encouraged, thanks.

**_Disclaimer:_ **SCOFF! HA! _ME? OWN NARUTO? _SCOFF!

**_Warnings:_** More shounen-ai than anything else. Maybe a bit of introspective, but I'm not sure if this really qualifies as such. Some people said that Life's Lessons: Massages was a bit spicy and heat-inducing, so I guess if you compared these two, this one is a bit more toned-down. I mean, look at the rating.

* * *

We each find a type of understanding in life. That is, if we find it at all. For one who has been shunned for the most of his life, Naruto understands why the very home he loves so much hates him. He understands what it means to be alone. What he wants, however, is a chance to be understood himself. Fortunately, fate has granted him his wish.

* * *

A wide grin spread upon his face as he virtually threw himself onto the grassy ground, shaded by the tall maple tree to his right. He didn't look up, but to avoid the blazing sunlight of the late afternoon, he stared forward, watching the hues of blue in the sky shift and change, melting and weaving into one another. It appeared as if the sky was a patchwork of blue fabric being sewn together into a sea of soft textures, abstract to the touch but held by the sight of him and himself only.

A blue sky ablaze with red…

The thought came and went so unexpectedly and quickly that Naruto wasn't sure how it had even entered his mind. His expression became thoughtful and the grin he wore morphed into contemplation. It'd been a long time since he'd first seen blood stained upon the killer of whom took the life from the blood bearer. His own teacher had been the one to end the first life he'd seen so pure and clean, innocent yet deadly in its own way. Naruto was sure that what he said to Haku when they'd fought was still true to this day.

"If we'd met some other way, I'm sure we would've been friends…" (1)

Shaking his head, Naruto ridded himself of his past experiences. Life went on, with or without the death of one boy and a missing nin. He looked back at the sky again, watching the hues of blue slowly shift into darker shades, the sun playing an orange and pink tint near the horizon.

A fire blossomed with licking flames…

Another such thought invaded his mind before Naruto was able to understand what'd happened. He was beginning to grow irritated with such thoughts bleeding into his mind, which was currently trying to relax. However, taking a quick peek around him, Naruto was sure to keep his cool and not lose his temper. He was 17 years old, and he'd been told more than enough times that he should act like such.

Then again, the people that constantly badgered him about his immature behavior were usually the ones that still gossiped about him when he was right in front of them.

"Isn't that the boy that flunked in the genin exam?"

"Yeah, I heard this is his third time!"

"Good thing, too! We wouldn't want something like that _running around becoming a ninja!"_

A painful jolt in his chest sent Naruto's hand immediately to the place over his chest. His breathing suddenly hitched, his breath exhaling in small gasps. His eyes were becoming hot, and he couldn't have that. It'd been a long time since the last time he cried, and that was for one of the best reasons that he'd ever done so. The first time someone actually acknowledged that he was worth something more than just a class clown was the one and only time Naruto couldn't control his tears, and right now was nothing compared to that!

Recovering, Naruto's breathing slowed to normalcy and he laid back against the grass again. Yes, he understood why the sneers and reproachful remarks were so often directed at him as he walked along the streets of Konohagakure, and according to everyone and himself, he was fine with it. Either that, people pointed out, or Naruto was just too dense to figure it out.

How could one not figure out they were hated when they'd been the object of less-than human treatment for the better half of their life?

He _understood_, though.

He understood why people would hate him. After all, if someone else had been the host of a demon that killed some of Konoha's finest shinobi almost two decades ago, he was sure that he, too, would be just a bit wary of the keeper.

But that didn't stop the hurt from coming.

It was understandable that the adults taught their children to never go near Naruto. He was no longer human and no longer someone to respect as such. He wasn't even really a ninja.

_He understood._

Reaching up, Naruto brushed the metal of his forehead protector, fingering the imprint of the Konoha leaf emblem. He still had the very first band that Iruka-sensei had given to him, but had thrown away any other cloth that proceeded it. The very first one that secured the metal was special to him and was kept with him if he went on away missions, just to remind him of who was waiting for him back at home.

Home.

Konohagakure was Uzumaki Naruto's home. He loved his home and would do anything in his power to protect it. That was one reason why he wanted and still wants to become the Hokageto protect the home that hates him in return for his love.

An infant child was chosen by the Fourth Hokage to house the Kyuubi, or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It is said that the Hokage himself died shortly after sealing the demon within this boy, intending for him to be recognized as the savior and hero of the village the Hokage protected. It can be described as sad at the way his wish was not fulfilled, correct?

Naruto, however, knew that although Konoha hated him and despised him, she still took him in and housed, fed, and kept him warm. He loved his home, though such a home didn't return the same affection. It was nice, though, when his home gave him something in return for his love. That nice gift was acknowledgement.

"He is not your demon. He is a member of Konohagakure village and one of my best students,Uzumaki Naruto!"

A familiar, warm feeling now flowed into his heart, and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the memory that took place such a long time ago. Such a thing, however, was and will forever be burned into his heart as the first time someone had truly cared about him and stood up for him.

_That didn't exactly stop the hurt that still encased his heart, however._

It seemed as if even more glares and louder rumors erupted after that event. Naruto couldn't even walk down the street without someone throwing something at him, "accidentally" as the thrower would put it. During that time, Naruto deeply considered taking his own life.

However, it took strength to live, and Naruto was no weakling. He would bear the hurt and put on a smile, if only to gain another's acknowledgement.

What he got was a rival-slash-best friend-slash-traitor instead.

Uchiha Sasuke was person #2 whom Konoha allowed him to be acknowledged by. Naruto, of course, at first, didn't see it as that, but as a fierce rival in an infatuation of power. The name calling, however, became less vicious and more affectionate as they grew closer, (unbeknownst to them).

It was only until Naruto had fought Sasuke before he went off with Orochimaru that he noticed how close they'd become. At that moment, Naruto could barely believe that Sasuke would run off, just in search of power with some snake-man (as he was dubbed when Naruto was so mad at times that he couldn't recall the man's name)! It was outrageous!

That, of course, is ancient history, though, and after much fighting, talking, and near-begging (but Naruto didn't do begging since he was much more superior than Sasuke), Naruto dragged the said Uchiha back through the gates of Konoha.

Naruto was sure that the event earned him nothing more than a higher amount of the hateful frenzy. Rumors spread this way and that, each going along the lines of "it probably wasn't even the young Uchiha's fault; he was probably driven away by that demon-child!"

Another jolt in Naruto's chest, more painful than the last. He slightly gasped at the sudden intensity, clenching his teeth with the effort.

"Naruto?"

Putting on a grin, he was slightly surprised to see dark, confused eyes staring mere inches from his own. Sasuke's pale skin was glowing with the setting sun, and his hair seemed to dance with radiance as loose strands mingled with the passing breeze.

"Hey." Naruto responded cheerfully, pushing his head back a bit further into the ground.

"Something wrong?" Dark eyes softened a bit, and Naruto bit back the urge to slam his head deeper into the ground. Was there a reason why Sasuke had to be so close?

"Nothing, just thinking."

He already knew that Sasuke was mentally thinking a "Ch', you can think?" line, and he had an insane urge to twitch. Surprisingly, however, Naruto found a hand over his own hand, which he currently forgot to take off his chest. Sasuke's eyes softened even more.

"Tell me." Was the curt, commanding, tone.

Naruto lifted a brow and looked down at Sasuke's hand over his own. Just because they were much more than just best friends didn't mean that he should know everything about Naruto! As insecure it sounded, Naruto truly meant it. He didn't want sympathy or pity from anyone, especially Sasuke, and he wasn't sure he could control himself if Sasuke did just that. Smiling, Naruto shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Sasuke's eye twitched, and for a moment there, he thought Sasuke was going to either call him a dobe and push off from his all-fours position halfway atop Naruto, or thwap him. All in all, Naruto didn't quite expect to feel the other's lips upon his own.

Slowly, Sasuke's hand intertwined itself into Naruto's, whose other hand pulled Sasuke closer so that Sasuke was now pressed flush against the shorter boy. Naruto almost groaned when the other pulled away, his tongue still halfway in the other's mouth.

"Do you know what it feels like to be useless?"

The question came quietly and slowly, Sasuke's head now resting above Naruto's heart. Blinking, Naruto looked up into the sky for a moment, letting the question soak into his mind. The question was easy to answer and even easier to find an example.

The sound undeniably almost made him sick to his stomach, but Naruto figured that the needles had been fired at another part of his body that caused almost no injury at all. Sasuke was always going to be the weakling that Naruto would just have _to save on every mission, no doubt about that! _

"Sheesh, no matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way."

The assurance that his comrade and friend was alright, Naruto momentarily forgot his inner praise and looked up, his expression cheerful.

"Sasuke! You-"

Sasuke's body was almost barely visible through the river of blood that poured from the needles that were now piercing his neck, forming a pathway down his body. His clothes were already caked with dried and fresh blood, making Naruto wonder how the other was even standing at all.

He grew even more worried when Sasuke coughed up another puddle of blood, adding to the quantity that was already omitted from his body.

"Now get that lame expression off your dumb face, you screw up!" Sasuke rasped out, a semi-chuckle leaving his lips. His eyes were half-lidded and becoming duller by the second. The image of Sasuke, so vulnerable and hurt, sent a wave of shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Wh-why…?" Was he trying to cover me? _Naruto thought, numbly sitting up and staring dumbfounded, forgetting everythingthe fight, Haku, Sakura, Zabuza, Kakashi, Tazuna, and surprisingly, all of his dreams and ambitionsand just concentrating on that single moment. _

"Why? You ask me why?" Sasuke seemed to contemplate the question for a moment, his eyes still appearing heavy upon his face. The red spinning wheels that Naruto had glimpsed at were no longer there.

"Hmph…" The attitude-filled response was weak, and Naruto could almost feel the sympathy welling up within him, swallowing the burning sensation behind his eyes as he stared at Sasuke's trembling form.

"I used to hate you, you know…" He continued, coughing again.

"Why…why did you…" Naruto felt as if everything was moving too fast. He wanted everything to be reset so that he could start his day over and think of nothing but how he was going to become Hokage and become the strongest shinobi that every livednot of the dwindling life of someone other than Iruka-sensei that had finally acknowledged him.

Acknowledged him like a friend…

Naruto's body began hurting again, but it wasn't coming from the needles that were still in his skin, but a different pain that completely overtook him and made him close his eyes. Sasuke coughed again and blood dripped. Naruto could hear it.

"You should've just minded your own business!" Naruto shouted, his breathing coming in heaving gasps.

"How should I know? My body moved on its own…fool!" Sasuke seemed to be just as confused as Naruto was, but before he could think of any other possible solution to his own question, Sasuke lost his balance and feel backward into Naruto's awkward arms.

Holding his neck, Naruto scanned the wounds in Sasuke's body and was determined to not look again. Almost at the point of hyperventilating, Naruto could barely make out what Sasuke was saying.

"I swore I wouldn't die until I killed him-my older brother; thought the oath would save me, but…" Naruto could hear the beating of Sasuke's heart pumping slowly, almost at a lethargic pace, worrying him further. What was he supposed to do? He had no training in this! (2)

"…but don't you dare die…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked back into Sasuke's eyes, staring into their dark, soft reflection of the things that were running through his mind. "Yeah, I know what it feels like."

"Then don't keep things from me." He answered curtly, his expression of annoyance and expectancy. Apparently, the young jounin was awaiting Naruto's answer.

No longer a grin on his face, Naruto's expression transformed into a melancholy, downtrodden look, appearing off-balance with his smile.

_"I understand."_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in contemplative confusion for a moment before morphing into his normal, indifference one. Naruto kept that sad smile on his face, closing his eyes and becoming comfortable on the grass. He felt the other's lips on his own then, pressing deeper and harder onto his face. It ended a bit sooner than Naruto would've liked, his tongue once again still playing with Sasuke's when the other pulled away. When he was about to question the taller man, Naruto found his body wrapped tightly around Sasuke's own.

"Me too."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto clumsily put his own arms around Sasuke. He, too, relaxed into the embrace and shifted so that Sasuke was able to lie completely on him while Naruto rested against Sasuke's neck. Inhaling his scent, Naruto closed his eyes.

_Thanks._ Naruto thought quietly, smiling into the cloth of Sasuke's casual shirt (which, surprisingly, was the same shirt he'd worn since they were genin, though where Sasuke kept getting his supply of shirts, Naruto didn't know).

"Did you say something?"

"No, just thinking."

"Ch', you can think?"

"Nani!"

* * *

Sometimes, although we are shunned and hated, the number one person on everyone's checklist to not be thought of nicely, we can still understand the circumstances that put us in such a category. Such a person may be rare to find, but it's not impossible. What's even rarer, though, is such a person that can understand the reasons why they are branded as such. Even greater, though, is someone else that is able to understand that shunned person, and can embrace them with love and acknowledgement, never caring about the consequences of their actions, and just merely being there for that person, standing by them and showing them kindness.

After all, on such a beautiful day, why can't even fate understand and answer Uzumaki Naruto's wish?

* * *

/End Life's Lessons: Understanding/

(1) This part may seem inaccurate, but I wasn't taking it exactly from the manga, just from memory.

(2) At this point, I was trying to point out how slowly, the Kyuubi inside Naruto was being awoken, its powers seeping through the seal, enhancing Naruto's sense of hearing and such.


End file.
